Sex Talk
by emmetts-fanpire18
Summary: Rosalie & Emmett get in trouble for having sex in the house so the family is forced to watch a sex education tape, & Emmett has more fun with the tape than everyone thought. Lemons This story is about all the Cullens Very funny & Sexy!
1. Sex Education

**CHAPTER1!**

**Esme's POV**

Looking up from my decorating book, I found my husband with his arms around me.

"What are you planning on decorating now?" Carlisle chuckled. "I was thinking about doing the lounge room differently. I want to move the lounge on the north wall." Carlisle laughed again, "I can help you with that my love." He unwrapped his arms from me and took my hand, helping me get up. With one push, he pushed the lounge so it was now on the north wall. And then something changed, his eyes stared at the floor, for where the lounge had just been. I moved so I was standing next to him, and that's when I saw it. A pair of bear fur hand cuffs and a row of condoms, _Blood_ flavoured condoms.

"EMMETT, ROSALIE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, how many times had I told them too not do sexual things in places other then their bedroom. Emmett came running down the stairs with Rosalie in tow. "What's with all the yelling Esme?" Rosalie said, she had obviously no idea what was goin on, maybe it was all Emmetts idea. I shuddered at that thought, I didn't what to know my what my son got up to in his private time. Carlisle picked up the _items_ and held them up.

Rosalie suddenly slapped Emmett, "You promised that you would put them away!" "I thought I did!….. Oh wait that was the day when I played Xbox with Jasper…" Rosalie just stared at him. "Okay I don't care who was supposed to put them away, you all know the rules, no sex in any part of this house except your bedrooms." I said with a sigh. The last time something had happened like this I banned them from the house, they just ended up destroying half the forest instead. Carlisle spoke next, we had discussed about what we should do if this situation repeated it self, a sex education lesson. "Now you remember what the punishment is for ignoring our rules on a subject like this, you all have to watch a sexual education video. Good luck telling everyone."

"Oh man!" Emmett groaned, and ran outside with Rosalie. I turned to my husband, "I think tonight will be interesting, I'll go get everything set up." I kissed him goodbye and ran to his study.

**Edwards POV**

I had just heard Esmes thoughts, _Great_ another sex talk. We are all adults but still Esme and Carlisle insist on having this talk. Bella and I were more responsible when it came this mater than Emmett and Rosalie, but we still had to endure it.

I walked back to our cottage, to find Bella reading _Weathering Heights_ again, she must have read it so many times that she has the words memorised. I grabbed her by the waste and held her in my arms. "I missed you" she said against my neck. "I missed you too love." I gave her a quick kiss, I could hear Esme was ready for the talk. I sighed, "Esme and Carlisle want us to all watch a sexual education tape." She rolled her eyes, "Emmett and Rose again?" I laughed, "Yes, unless you have some bear fur hand cuffs I don't know about?" She laughed as well, "Defiantly not. Okay lets get going."

I took her hand and we ran to the house. Once in the lounge room we found a projector and 8 chairs. Bella and I took our seats, we were shortly met with everyone else. _Stupid Emmett and his sexual games_, Alice thought. _Emmetts so dead,_ Jasper thought. I sighed, sometimes I wish I could block there thoughts out, I didn't want to know what they would be thinking when watching this tape. The video started, on screen there was a picture of a human male, Emmett suddenly laughed. We all turned to look at him for an exclamation. I could hear what he thought was so funny, I just closed my eyes and turned away. This was going to be a _long_ night."What's so funny Emmett?" Esme asked. Emmett laughed again, "Look at the size of his dic-" "EMMETT!" This time it was Carlisle who spoke. "What, im just sayin its so small, compared to mine anyway." _Please god let this end… _"And look at the size of that chicks ti-" "EMMETT!" everyone yelled this time. _Their was no god, this must be hell. Or at least it seemed that way._

"Emmett Cullen, you sit quietly and watch this tape!" Esme yelled. Emmett sighed, "whatever you say mom."

The tape ended, it had been on for 1 hour, but it seemed more like a decade. Emmett laughed constantly all the way through.

Carlisle stood up with Esme next to him. "Now do any of you have any questions?" _Oh dear god! Could this get any worse!_

Emmett started to bounce up and down with his hand up in the air. I groaned, I knew what he was going to ask, this day truly couldn't get any worse. "Yes Emmett?" Carlisle asked, intrigued to know his question. He would soon wish he hadn't done this.

Emmett stood up, I buried my face into my hands. "Okay I wanted to know if you have ever used toys?" Carlisles thoughts said what his expression would look like, sheer horror. "I will not answer that!" He said loudly, still shocked by the question. "Fine can I ask another one?" Emmett asked, hopeful. His next question was just as bad. "Of course, as long as it has nothing to do with _toys._" Esme said sounding embarrassed. "Do you ever use dress ups?" "EMMETT!" everyone yelled. I lifted my head to see everyone's reactions, Alice and Jasper looked irritated. Bella looked uncomfortable, Emmett looked happy with himself. Rosalie murmured "Idiot" and Esme and Carlisle looked disgusted. "No questions about stuff like that!" Carlisle said, still looking horrified. "Can I ask just one more?" Emmett pleaded. _No no no TELL HIM NO! _Please don't let him ask the question, its 10x worse than the others.

"Okay, what's your favourite position?" Everyone just stared at him and walked away. "Hey! that's not fair your promised to answer it!' Emmett called after us.

Bella and I walked home in silence, what a crazy family we had. 'I don't think I can walk back into that house without having flash backs of the horror we just had." Bella laughed. "Tell me about it, you would be horrified at what they were all thinking."


	2. Sex Game

Contains Lemons!!! (Thank you to all how are reading hope you enjoy this chapter) :)

Bella's POV

Last night was so crazy, I hope we never have to go through anything like that again. Can you say nightmare.

When me & Edward got home last night Edward started feeling thirsty so he went for an overnight hunting trip with Carlisle, so I just laid in bed all night thinking of Edward & before I knew it, it was light out side. I was shaken out of my day dreaming with a loud sound that came from the livingroom. I thought Edward might have came home early so I ran out there to see him but only to find the one, the only Emmett. Great the nightmare was still happening.

"Emmett what are you doing here"

"Well me & Rose got into a big fight & she kicked me out"

"What was the fight about"

"Last nights display, she says I embarrass her"

"NO" I said sarcastically

"I no I don't get it either, but you no how she gets. So can I stay here a while?"

"Ya you can stay here untill Edward gets back then you no he'll kick you out"

"Cool lets play a game"

"Ok what game"

"Well I call it the sex game"

"Emmett you no I'm happily married to Edward don't you"

"I didn't mean you & I are going to have sex you horny little girl. You could only wish you had a chance at the sexy beast"

"Whatever Emmett then how do you play this game"

"Well I get to ask you 21 question about sex the when I'm finished you get to ask me 21 questions got it"

"Isn't this like the game 21 questions?"

"Ya but its the sex version ready okay 1st question How many times a week do you & Edward have sex?"

"Im not answering that"

"Wow I'll take that as not that many. Ok 2nd question Have you ever gave Edward a blow job?"

"OMG Emmett I not answering these questions"

"I'll take that as a NO. 3rd question Have you & Edward ever used wipes me & Rose love those"

"Emmett get out of my house"

"Thats a no wow you are stuffy do you guys do anything at all man yall must have the most boring relationship. Ok 4th question Have you & Edward ever used handcuffs?"

"Emmett get out of my house before I kill you"

"But we only got to 4 we still have .................................................................................................. 19 to go"

"OMG Emmett just GO"

"I'll take that last question as a no"

And with that I slamed the door in his face.

Emmett's POV

I can't believe she slammed the door in my face that was so unnecessary. Her & Edward seem like they have a very boring & prude relationship unlike me & Rose. We do everything everywhere. Speaking of Rose I wounder if she is still mad at me. Playing that game & asking those questions made me a little horny.

"Hey Rose are you still mad at me honey bunney"

"Aww sugar of course Im not mad at you I love you"

"Where is everybody the house is empty"

"Well they all went to meet up with Edward & Carlisle to go hunting"

"So we have the house to our selves"

"Yes we do & you no its been so long since we've done it in the kit"

Before she could even finish I had her in my arms carring her in the kitchen. She was so sexy all I could think about was ponding her with my dick. I put her down on the table. Already extremly hard, she was rubbing up against it with her clothed pussy.

"Ohh Rose your killing me"

"Then hurry up & get inside of me"

With that I ripped off her top & bra not even caring if she would get mad, it actually looked like it made her more aroused. She riped off my shirt. I started kissing all over her sexy body oh damn I needed to be inside her. I slid her jeans down along with her panties making sure to keep her sexy stilettos on they looked so good on her naked body. She unziped my jeans & pushed them down to the ground & did the same with my boxers. A Slowly pushed inside of her hearing her whisper my name.

"Ohh Emmett"

And then I started to push in & out softly speeding up when she was was moaning louder.

"Ohh Emmett Faster harder baby, I need to feel all of you oh Emmett"

"God Rosalie you are so amazing, oh Rose.

And then we heard the back door open that was directly in the kitchen. We were about to get cault but by who?


	3. This is so Perfect

Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Hope you like this chapter.

Carlisles Pov.

Edward & I went on an overnight hunting trip. It was nice having the two of us, I feel like I never really get to spend time with my son ever since he got married.

"Thanks Carlisle its great to spend time with you to"

"Oh right I hate that you can read minds"

"Yeah whatever"

We were catching alot & before we knew it, it was morning. All of a sudden we see Esme, Jasper, Alice, & Ness.

"What the hell is going on. What are yall doing here"

"We figured we would hunt with you if thats ok dear" My lovely wife said. She looked so sexy I wanted to take her here & now"

"Dad thats so stop"

"Oh sorry Edward"

"Wheres Bella" Edward asked

"Oh well you said last night that she wasn't hungry so we figured she wouldn't want to come"

"So you left her there alone"

"Calm down Edward Im sure she will be fine" I told him to try to calm him down. He's so protective.

"Where's Emmett & Rosalie" Edward asked them

"They wanted to stay at the house"

WHAT

"You left Emmett & Rosalie at the house alone do you have any idea what they can get into"

"Oh come on honey they promised they would keep it in the bedroom"

"Yeah I bet they will come on lets get back befor they destroy the house"

We ran back to the house in record time. Since we came from the woods we went into the back door, which is in the kitchen.

All of us walked in to see the worst thing ever

"OMG Emmett Rosalie what the heel"

Emmetts Pov.

Wow talk about embarrassing. This sucks we didn't even get to finish. I hate this family.

"Hey Mom hey Dad what are yall doing back so early"

I guess Edward went to go get Bella cause here they come

"OMG that is so nasty" I heard Bella say but yet she couldn't take her eyes off me. Yeah I no Im hot.

"Hey Bella like what you see" That snaped her out of her little trance, & Edward was just starring at her.

"Yeah right Emmett in your dreams"

"Maybe you two should put some clothes on & then we need to talk" Great another talk from mom & dad this bites.

We got dressed & went in the living room & everybody else left as fast as possible. Stupid traders.

"Ok I thought we talked about this, no sex exept in you own room"

"Whats wrong its not like we use the kitchen table for anything so why not use it for that" I heard Rosalie say god I just want to rip her clothes off & have my way with her"

"Because its inappropriate"

Edward came storming into the room

"What the hell is wrong with you Emmett"

"What are you talkin about bro"

"You talked to Bella my Bella about our sex life"

"Dude by the sound of it, it sounds like yall don't have a sex life"

"Im gonna kill you Emmett"

Carlisle was holding Edward back, like he could take me

"Bella & I have a great sex life ok"

"Thats not what Bella told me" I heard Rosalie say

"What the hell are talking about"

"Well she said yall never try anything new"

"Ha I told you Edward every woman likes toys & new adventures"

Man if I got Bella alone the things I could show her, I could show her how to really have sex. I would make her so sore to where to should would barly be able to walk.

"What the hell Emmett thats my wife your thinking about"

"Oh right sorry man but maybe you should stay out of my head"

"Trust me I wish I could"

With that he stormed off

"Emmett Rosalie maybe yall should really watch what you say & do"

yeah yeah whatever

They walked off & me & Rosalie were standing in the living room

"Well Im gonna go see what Jaspers doing"

"Ok honey Im gonna go see what alice is doing"

I know she has sex with Jasper just like I have has sex with Alice. We've been tring to get Bella & Edward in on it but Edwards such a prude. I feel bad for her.

I walked up the stair into Alice's room I think Jasper was in the office.

Alice was only wearing a bra & a thong my god she looked so hot.

"Umm hey sexy"

She jumped & looked at me. I love how little she is I can push her & bonce her any way I like & I no she likes it to cause she never stops me.

"Oh hey sexy"

I no its wrong to have sex with my adopted sister & my wife to have sex with our adopted brother but what can I say gotta spice it up if were gonna live forever.

"Hey I thought we could get a little hot & wild"

"Umm I like the sould of that, but honey your wearing more clothes than I am. Thats not very fair"

I was out of my clothes faster than I a rabit out of a magic hat,

"Much better"

She walked over to me& pushed me on the bed she centered her head right as my dick. She looked up at me & gave me a smirk. Hell yeah this is sexy as hell.

"Your so big honey now how am I suppose to put all that in my mouth"

Oh dear god take me now Im in heaven

"Oh baby just try I no you can do it"

And with that she took me deep in her mouth & god it felt amazing. She worked me very slow, to slow, painfuly slow.

"Oh god Alice please faster baby I can't take it"

She started moving faster sucking hard. Her teeth moving on dick. God she was so good. She started sucking on my head & i knew I was close

"Oh god Alice baby Im so close"

She started sucking harder & going faster.

"Im about to cum"

"Cum in my mouth baby"

She sucked on my head hard while rubbing up & down my dick with her hand & I exloped in her mouth

"My god Alice that was fucking amazing"

"Thanks baby"

I layed down on the bed & looked up at Alice who already had her bra & thong off my god this is just getting better & better. She climbed on top of me.

"You ready for this baby"

"Hell yeah, I need you Alice I need to be in you"

She slowly inched down on my dick

"God Alice your so fucking tight"

She started riding me going faster & faster. I knew I wouldn't last long so I fliped her over so I was on top. I put her legs on my shoulder & punded my dick into her tight pussy

"Oh god Emmett harder baby Im so close"

I went harder & faster as hard & fast as I could go

"Oh Alice Im bout to cum"

She screamed my name as she came & I screamed hers. This gets better & better every time we do it.

This is so perfect.

Rosalies Pov.

I went to go find Jasper I loved doing it with him. It was so diffrent with him. Emmett was always rough when Jasper was always so sweet & caring about it. I guess its good to have both though.

I finally found Jasper in the office

"Hey cutie what are you doing"

"Oh hey beautiful, Carlisle wanted me to go over some of his patients paper work. What are you up to"

"Nothin really Emmetts with Alice right now"

"Oh really what are they doing"

Wow he can be so clueless sometimes

"I think you no what there doing Jasper"

I told him with a smirk he quikley looked up at me & I slowely walked over ti him & sat in his lap

"I was thinking maybe we could do some things together" He had the sexiest smile ever when I said that to him

"Well alright but not here Carlisle would kill me"

He is just so sweet Emmett couldn't care less. I no Im making it sound like I like Jasper more I don't it's just Jaspers so sweet & Emmetts a real big horn dog not that I don't love that I do I love my teddy bear. I just need Jasper right now. He carried me into mine & Emmetts room since Emmett & Alice where in theres.

"Rosalie you have no idea how beautiful you are"

He gently put me on the bed with me sitting up. He bent down & we shared a very passionate kiss.

"Jasper I need you now"

He slowly took of my shirt & pants. While I was taking his clothes off. I was left in my bra & panties.

"God Roaslie your so damn beautiful"

I layed back with him climbing on top of me. He took off my bra & sucked & messaged each one of my breast. I was bitting my lip & moaning like crazy. He always did no how I liked to be touched. He kissed down my stomach stoping right at my vagina. He slowly took my panties off.

"Rosalie you soaked"

"Jasper I need you now"

He placed gentle kisses on my vagina sticking two of his fingers in me

"Oh Jasper"

He spread me with his fingers & put his tonge deep inside of me while rubble my clit with his thumb

"Oh Jasper right there"

I kept moaning like crazy this was so amazing

"Oh god Jasper Im so close"

He kept sticking his toung deeper inside of me. He held down my hips so I couldn't move. He did this for a minute or two whe I came. He licked every bit of it up

"Wow Rosalie you taste amazing I could do that all day"

How did he no all the right things to say

"Jasper I need you in me now"

"Yes Ma'm"

He slowly started kissing his way back up to my face & kissed me so passionately. I could taste myself in his mouth but I didn't care. This moment was so perfect. He entered me soft & slow.

"Oh Jasper"

He kept the same pace everything was just nice & slow.

"Oh god Rosalie your so tight baby"

I knew I was close

"Jasper faster"

He moved in me faster but it was still really nice not rough or anything just really nice.

"Jasper Im so close baby"

"Me to Rosey"

I loved when he called me that

It didn't take long after that & we both came together & he just layed there ontop of me looking into my eyes.

"Your amazing Rosey"

"You to Jass"

Once he got off of me I cuddled into his side & he held onto me.

This is so perfect.


End file.
